Vikings take action
by Broken.Hell
Summary: He couldn't say it so he did what Vikings did best. He took action instead of talking. Girl!HiccupXTuffnut
1. Chapter 1

A/N: I fell in love with TuffCup, and RuffCup is awesome too. And I realized there weren't a lot of TuffCup where Hiccup was a girl. And don't get me wrong, I love yaoi and the TuffCup here is amazing but this idea popped into my head and well just read and find out.

Girl!Hiccup stays Hiccup but is sometimes called Hicca

**Disclaimer: I don't own HTTYD, but I own this plot so :p**

**Warning some mentions of nudity and being a peeping tom, if you're not comfortable with that then just a heads up. But nothing major!**

P.S: This is my first time writing for this fandom so any advice is appreciated as I hope to write more for this fandom if you all like it

* * *

"Okay dad I get it. Now go, Gobber is waiting for you." Hiccup said as she pushed her father out of their home. Tonight Hiccup, Astrid, and Ruffnut were having a slumber party at Hiccup's place while her dad went out with his friends for the night.

"Alright, just no boys!" Stoick yelled as he went out to meet Gobber.

Hiccup closed the door and sighed in relief. After the battle thing the girls felt that a slumber party was something that was much-needed and Hiccup's place was the best for it.

Soon Astrid and Ruffnut came knocking together. They carried blankets, furs, and everything the girls' needed for the night. Hiccups dad had been generous enough to buy them all cakes and sweets along with other foods.

"So where will we be sleeping?" Astrid asked.

"Well we'll sleep in my room and for everything else we do here." Hiccup said as they changed into their pj's. They grabbed their food and drinks and sat on the ground in front of the fire.

"Okay so like let's play a game!" Ruffnut said after swallowing a piece of cake.

"What game?" Hiccup asked cautiously, you never knew what Ruffnut would come up with.

"Let's play truth or dare." Ruffnut said finishing her cake.

"I don't know." Hiccup said.

"Oh for Odin's sake Hicca, live a little." Ruffnut said.

"Fine, you in Astrid?" Hicca asked.

"Yeah, so who goes first?" Astrid asked.

"I'll go, since I came up with the awesome idea." Ruffnut said, "So Hicca truth or dare?"

"Uh...truth?" Hicca said, although it sounded more of a question since Hiccup was afraid of what Ruffnut would ask/make her do.

"Okay, have you ever seen a naked guy and if so who and how?" Ruffnut asked. Hiccup's face went a new shade of red.

She nodded her head slowly and mumbled a name that went unheard by the girls who looked shocked.

"What was that Hicca?" Astrid asked.

"Tuffnut." Hicca said, her voice barely higher than a whisper, her face still bright red.

"What?!" They shrieked.

"How?" Ruffnut asked.

"I was flying with Toothless, and next thing I know a tree fell I tumbled off Toothless and flew through the air and landed in a hot spring and I saw Tuffnut there n-nak- unclothed." Hicca said blushing madly at the memory. Hel she couldn't even say naked!

"Oh my Odin..." Astrid and Ruffnut said in unison before bursting out laughing.

"Astrid, truth or dare?" Hicca asked annoyed as they stopped their laughing.

"Dare." Astrid said thinking that Hicca wouldn't come up with anything challenging/embarrassing.

"I dare you to proclaim that you are a 'prudish wench with a ten foot pole stuck up her ass'." Hicca said with a smirk. Astrid just gawked at the girl.

"Ruffnut truth or dare?" Astrid asked.

"Dare." Ruffnut said confidently.

"I dare you to...wear Hicca's clothes for a week." Astrid said. Now this doesn't seem that bad, except that Ruffnut wore her clothes a size too big and Hicca's clothes were about 3 sizes too small.

"Fine! But only cause I'm awesome like that!" Ruffnut yelled crossing her arms sending the other two into a laughing fit.

The night went on with the most ludicrous dares, and some embarrassing truths.

"Seriously?! Oh my Odin, Hicca!" Ruffnut said giving Hicca a playful punch on the shoulder.

"Wow, how do you hide that?" Astrid said.

"I bind it and my clothes are a bit big so no one notices." Hicca said blushing.

* * *

Down the way in the Thorsten home were the guys having a 'viking men's night' as they call it, but let's be honest it was a slumber party just like the girls were having except more...perverted.

"Okay Tuffnut have you ever peeped on a girl and if so who?" Snotlout asked as he played with his dagger. Fishlegs was just sitting there giddy to be participating.

"Yeah, it was hicumph." Tuffnut said mumbling the last part.

"Come on dude just say it." Snotlout said jabbing him in the gut.

"It was Hicca." Tuffnut said his face a bit pink.

The room went dead silent.

"Dude...that's my cousin!" Snotlout said.

"It was an accident!" Tuffnut said.

"How was it an accident?" Fishlegs asked.

"I was walking to her house to drop something off for my dad, I walked in since no one answered the door. I walked in looked around and went upstairs since no body was there. I saw her door open a bit so I looked in. Then I saw her. She was changing and" Tuffnut said.

"Okay stop it there." Snotlout said, "Let's play dare."

"Isn't it truth or dare?" Fishlegs asked.

"Are you kidding me? We are men! Viking men! We don't waste our time with the truth part!" Snotlout said.

"Yeah!" Tuffnut cheered along.

"So Fishlegs I dare you to not spout out dragon facts for the day tomorrow." Snotlout said.

"Snotlout I dare you to say you're a 'girly pansy that likes picking flowers and skipping' tomorrow at breakfast." Fishlegs said. Tuffnut laughed and fell to the floor.

"What?! No way!" Snotlout said.

"Oh but a true viking man doesn't back out of a dare." Fishlegs said.

"Fine!" Snotlout said throwing his hands in the air. Then a devious smirk appeared on his face.

"C'mon guys. We're going somewhere." Snotlout said.

"But Tuffnut didn't get a dare." Fishlegs said.

"Oh trust me, we have to go to this place so he can do this dare." Snotlout said.

The boys stood a couple of feet away from the Haddock home. Toothless was sitting in front of the door as a guard.

"Okay bud, I dare you to go in there and proclaim your love for Hicca." Snotlout said.

"How the Hel am I suppose to get in? Toothless is guarding the door!" Tuffnut said.

"Dude the back door, now go!" Snotlout said pushing him forward and following him to make sure he went through with it.

* * *

The girls were in giggling fits.

"Okay so has any of your parents talked about getting a marriage contract yet?" Astrid asked getting serious. Both Hiccup and Ruffnut nodded.

"Oh dear Thor, don't even start my dad's been saying how it's time for me to settle down and give him and mom some grandchildren!" Ruffnut exclaimed.

"Who do they want to marry you to?" Hicca asked.

"Fishlegs." Ruffnut said falling back onto the furs that were laid about Hiccup's room.

"Seriously? Oh wow..." Hicca said.

"So who do they want to marry you to?" Astrid asked.

"I don't know, my dad says that he already had the contract ready but he won't tell me who." Hicca sighed.

Little did they know, two boys stood outside the door having been listening for about twenty minutes. Some of the stuff they heard made Tuffnut blush and Snotlout go wide-eyed. But the last statement made Tuffnut a bit angry.

"Come on dude now." Snotlout said pushing open the door making Tuffnut fall into the room. The girls got up startled and looked at Tuffnut who had fallen on his face. He got up rubbing his head. He looked up and blushed, his eyes focused on Hicca. Her reddish brown hair was down and she was wearing a shirt that seemed a bit tight along with some dark green leggings (a dare she received earlier from Ruffnut). She blushed under his gaze, which didn't go unnoticed by the other two girls.

"What do you want troll face?" His sister asked.

"I came to see Hicca for something." Tuffnut mumbled. The two girls looked at each other from the corner of their eyes and smirked.

"And what would that be?" Astrid asked taking out her axe. Hey the girl didn't go anywhere without it.

"I-I-" Tuffnut started but couldn't say it. So he did what Vikings did and he took action instead of talking.

He got up and walked over to Hicca. He pulled her close by the waist to him and looked at her gorgeous green eyes and he captured her soft pink lips with his. Hicca gasped silently in surprise but didn't resist and soon melted into the kiss. Tuffnut and Hicca parted for air. Hicca's face a very bright pink and then she fainted right in his arms.

And that's how Stoick, who wanted to check up on his girl, found them. With Tuffnut's arm wrapped around her waist another hand gripping Hicca's and Hicca passed out in Tuffnut's arms.

* * *

A/N: Okay so I'm not sure whether to leave this as a one-shot or continue so tell me what you think. I kind of want to continue it but if I do updates would be like once a month maybe (I'm in highschool its hectic. Plus I may be starting my therapy soon so yeah...) and I want to know if that was alright with you guys. Anyways, please take the time to review it would mean a lot to me!


	2. Chapter 2

AN: I am so sorry for the late update. I am new to this Fandom so to let my readers know, even if I haven't updated in forever (super sorry) I never give up on a story! I dislike it when other people do that (sorry but true) and I wouldn't do what annoys me to others (no offense meant). Anyways thanks so much for the reviews! You guys are amazing and this is a great fandom, I hope to see some more Tuffcup out there! Oh and the little line things signal between Hicca and Tuff.

Disclaimer: I do not own HTTYD

* * *

~No POV~

Everyone stood silently waiting for Hicca's father to explode in rage. His face was slowly going red and Tuffcup stood counting his last seconds of life. Oh Odin, he was done for.

"Tuffnut, you got three seconds to run before I throw you out." He said menacingly. Tuffnut didn't need to be told twice and bolted around Stoick.

"Three." Stoick said, not bothering to count all the way and grabbed Tuffnut by the neck of his shirt and walked to the front door, opened it up, and threw Tuffnut out the door and right into Tuffnut's house door with a sickening _THUNK!_

Stoick nodded pleases with himself, turned to the girls and said, "No more boys." And walked out of there and back to the pub where Gobber and the other Vikings were waiting for him.

"That was-" Astrid started.

"Awesome!" Ruffnut exclaimed and Astrid rolled her eyes at her and they went back to Hicca's room where Hicca was starting to wake up.

The two girls walked back into the room and sat around Hicca as she started to wake up.

"What-what happened?" She asked rubbing her head gently.

"Well, Tuff came in here and kissed you senseless, then you fainted. Then your dad came in and threw him out the front door and he hit his head on our house door. Pretty sure he's alright, he's taken worst hits." Ruff said as if it were the most casual think in the world.

"So that wasn't a dream…" Hicca said softly.

"Nope!" Astrid said laying back down on the furs.

"I think we've had enough excitement for tonight." Hicca said.

"See you guys in the morning!" Ruff said crashing into the giant piles of furs and blankets.

* * *

Tuff rubbed the back of his head where his head hit the door. There was a dull ache but other than that he was fine.

"Dude! I thought you were done for!" Snotlout said jogging over to where Tuff was as they went back inside to where they were hanging.

"I did too, I got off easy. But it was totally worth it." Tuff said with a goofy grin on his face.

Snotlout just looked at him and chuckled patting his back.

"Only you dude." Snoutlout said and crashed into one of the spare beds and was quickly snoring just like Fishlegs, and tuff quickly did the same.

* * *

Hicca woke up to a grumbling and woke up realizing it was he stomach. Astrid and Ruff were soon waking up too, Ruffnut's stomach grumbling quite loudly as she woke up.

"Morning" They all said to each other and were walking out of Hicca's room. Then they realized Hicca's father was there in the living room.

"Girls can you leave Hicca and I for a moment." He said and the girls left with a weary look in Hicca's direction.

"Hicca, there's something we need to discuss." Stoick said and Hicca stood there unsure of what this talk was going to be about.

"About what?" Hicca asked nervously.

"It's about your marriage contract." Stoick said, and instantly Hicca's stomach felt like lead.

Truth be told she didn't want to get married, she's only 16 for Odin's sake. Although she was turning 17 soon, but still! She didn't want to be married, she felt it would restrict her from her life.

"Now, I know you must have some issues with marriage, but I want you to give this lad a chance. Which is what this is about, tonight he and his father will be here and the two of you will go off and spend the evening together. Trust me on this. You'll like the lad." He said standing up.

"And if I don't like him?" Hicca asked.

"Then the contract is null and void and we set up a new one with someone else." Stoick said giving his daughter some reassurance about it.

Hicca nodded slowly, hoping for the best with this.

* * *

Hicca walked out of the eating hall with a small loaf of bread and then found Toothless with Stormfly and Astrid.

"So what was it your dad needed to talk to you about?" Astrid asked setting her saddle on Stormfly and Hicca did the same with Toothless.

"Well I'm meeting my maybe future husband tonight." Hicca said getting on her saddle and making sure everything was secure with her prosthetic in place.

"Maybe?" Astrid questioned.

"Yeah, the good thing is, if I don't like him then I get to reject him and my dad sets up another contract with someone else." Hicca said.

"Well that certainly is an upside." Astrid said.

"Yeah, but right now let's fly." Hicca said and they flew off.

* * *

"Tuff get ready, we're going somewhere." Tuffnut Sr. said.

"Where pops?" Tuff asked wiping some dirt from his face.

"To meet your wife." Tuffnut Sr. said and turned leaving the boy's room.

It took a while for it to sink in.

"Awe fuck, I'm getting married. But to who?" Tuff asked himself as he got ready, which meant getting clean. Not that he minded as much as he used to.

Ever since he figure out his feelings for Hicca he thought it'd be better to get her attention by being clean. Which by the way, worked wonders, but that is for another time.

But the question was still going through his mind:

Who was his bride to be?

* * *

Hicca got home and then quickly got ready in an outfit she barely ever wore, but for tonight her father requested that she look nice. Therefore her auburn hair was down and brushed neatly and she wore a simple dark evergreen dress, a gift her mother had made for when Hicca was old enough to fit into it, that made her green eyes pop and just accentuated all the right things, and of course dark brown leggings underneath.

"Hicca, they'll be here soon." Stoick said and Hicca smoothed out her dress and walked down the stairs, her brown fur boots making the same dull thunk noise as always.

Then there was a knock on the door.

"Hicca he's here." Stoick said and opened the door letting in Tuffnut and his dad.

Hicca couldn't believe it. Tuffnut was her maybe future husband.

"Well, Tuff I hope I made a good choice, now don't be out too late or else I'll sick the dragons on you." Stoick threatened.

* * *

A/N: That's it for now! I hope you guys like it! Review if you can, it would be really helpful and if you have any ideas just make a quick little note in your review and I'll think about it, any help would be awesome. Love you guys!


End file.
